marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Illyana Rasputina (Earth-9047)
; | Relatives = Coliseum (brother) | Universe = Earth-9047 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier School for Hormonally Overactive Adolescents | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = in her horned form; apparently golden in her human form | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Prominent fangs and pointed ears in her younger form. Horns in one of her teenaged forms. In her other teenaged form, she does not have unusual features. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mutie | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Peter B. Gillis; Jon Bogdanove | First = What The--?! Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Illyana Rasputina was one of the Mutie Wanna-Bes, the younger members of the X-Persons. Being unable to pronounce the name of their leader Magneeto, she instead called him Magnougat. She had a personal demon who had had drinking problems. At one time, Illyana was in her younger-looking form, training with her fellow muties in the Dingy Room, but then fellow Mutie Wanna-Be Smegma noticed Slug's angst-ridden thought balloon and, feeling jealous, told Magneeto. Magneeto then asked all the X-Persons to suffer, something that Illyana and many others did. Immediately after that, answering a bogus alarm, Magneeto gathered the X-Persons to fight the Offengers, another group of superheroes that, he believed, was being mind-controlled by a villain. Illyana joined her fellows in the attack, which soon degenerated into an all-out battle including many other superheroes. They finally decided to fight with each other because it would increase sales. Later, Illyana had problems with the growing spikes on her mystic armor, and her personal demon had a relapse in his alcoholism. Illyana then joined other superheroes in a visit to the mystic Doctor Deranged. Illyana wanted to ask him for a solution to her problems; however, Deranged grew sick of this and escaped to another dimension. Illyana and the X-Persons were being chased by the Ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemies and, after saving the world thrice after breakfast, they hid in a beach house. However, Illyana began to suffer from the typical stress of a common, displaced Russian teenage girl who was also a mutie training to be able to save the world and feared, hated and spat upon by humans and the queen of a demon-inhabited Gumbo where they were having a depraved and evil brunch reception she was expected to attend to. You know, typical teenage drama. The X-Persons were attacked in succession by several enemies but ran away. During the escape, Wolfstain and Illyana found a little cute dog and asked Magneeto to make him a Mutie Wanna-Be because he had followed them home. Magneeto wanted proof that the dog was a mutie, and Illyana said that maybe the dog's parents were human, which would make him a mutie. Magneeto was satisfied with that and the dog joined the team, although name proposed by the girls, Muffin, was rejected in favor of Carnivorax. Then they fought several other enemies but Illyana did not appear in those panels. Later, the villain known as The Living Humongous Menhir threw the X-Persons from a cliff to a beach. Fortunately, Slug (then called Non-Entity) was unfortunate enough to fall first, so that the other X-Persons fell on top on him and killed him, but they survived. Nonetheless, some X-Persons discussed with others in a schims over whether they were dead or not and, if so, they should move to Australia. Illyana and the other Mutie Wanna-Bes found Non-Entity and Magnavox used her powers to discover what had happened. Then, all the X-Persons gathered, fought other villains and had to face the Ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemies in a fight.Mutant Beach Party! Part Two in ''What The--?!'' #4 | Powers = She can generate a partial armor over her body and a shining sword. She can also change shape, being sometimes a pre-teenager, and sometimes a teenager. She owns a personal demon that looks like Dave Sims' character Cerebus. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The armor is spiky and sometimes bothersome to her. | Equipment = Sword. Armor. Watch. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = This character is never identified by name in any of her appearances in ''What The--?!'' Vol 1, so I'm assuming that she shares name with her Earth-616 counterpart Illyana Rasputina—albeit most characters in Earth-9047 have some kind of pun in their names. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rasputin Family